


Yours

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank's been misbehaving...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladydeathfaerie for the five acts fic meme on Livejournal.

“Hank, for Christ’s sake!”

 

“Huh? Sorry… just another minute.” Hank turned away from the microscope in front of him and met the annoyed look of the man in the doorway with what he hoped was a contrite enough expression to buy him a couple more minutes.

 

“You said that a half hour ago.” Clint crossed his arms over his chest and Hank sighed. Right… he had said that, hadn’t he?

 

He slid off his chair and moved toward Clint. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re gonna be.” Clint gripped his hair and tugged just enough to get a moan in response. “Upstairs. Now.” The tone in that ‘now’ sent Hank out the door as soon as he’d shut down his equipment. That had been an important point to make in any negotiations, of course.

 

He hit his knees as soon as the door closed behind them and he had stripped down. Clint ran his fingers through Hank’s hair again, pulling him forward onto his hands and knees before letting go and making his way to the bedside table. Hank’s breath came in quick gasps, anticipation threading through every muscle. He was starting to think that not knowing feeling… that rush was why he tested the limits on their relationship.

 

“I’m starting to think you like pushing me.” Clint turned and moved back toward him.

 

Hank’s head bowed. Now that they were alone, he didn’t want to push anymore. He didn’t want to piss Clint off anymore, so he waited. The tension in his shoulders loosened as the collar slid around his neck. He’d been surprised how much easier it was to just give up all the control he had with that band of leather around his neck.

 

The cold of the metal buckle almost made him flinch, but it warmed quickly. “Now,” Clint reached down and tilted Hank’s face up so he could see his eyes. “What am I going to do with you?”

 

Hank shivered and let his head drop when Clint let him go. He could hear Clint rummaging through the things that they kept back in the closet and the shiver grew. He knew the answer to that particular question. “Anything you like, Sir.” Somehow the collar always made it easier to get the words out. Without it, the ‘Sir’ stuck in his throat.

 

“Damn right.” Clint pulled his hair again and got him to the edge of the bed. Hank tried to steady his breathing as he listened to Clint undress. A few moments later, his head was resting in Clint’s lap. Every instinct told him to move his head, to run his tongue along Clint’s cock until he moaned, but Hank knew better. “And why can I do anything with you?”

 

Hank risked looking up at Clint. “Because I’m yours.”

 

Clint smiled and ran his fingers through Hank’s hair again. “Yeah, you are. Now show me how much you love me.”

 

Hank sucked Clint’s half hard cock into his mouth, running his tongue over it and reveling in the feeling of it growing harder and he worked. Hank relaxed his throat and let Clint’s cock slide down it until the tip of his nose touched skin.

 

Clint moaned quietly, an approving noise that made Hank’s cock twitch. “God… that’s new.” Clint let out a low, dark laugh. “Such a quick learner.” Clint’s fingers threaded through Hank’s hair again and he pulled up until just the head of Clint’s cock was in his mouth. Hank sucked hard, earning another groan. “Such a good cocksucker too.”

 

Hank’s eyes closed and he moaned in response to the comment. He started tracing his tongue along the underside of Clint’s cock in very specific ways. _T – H – A – N –_

 

Clint’s hips bucked, driving him deeper into Hank’s throat. _K – Y – O -_   “That’s it, take it!” _U – S – I – R._  Clint leaned further back and groaned. “You want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

 

Clint pulled Hank off his cock and waited for an answer. Hank found himself gasping for breath and nearly painfully hard. “Y-yes, sir. Oh… _God_ …” Clint’s foot moved along his thigh, just missing everything Hank wanted touched. “Please fuck me! Please…”

 

Clint smirked down at him and Hank sighed, bowing his head again. That was never a good sign. “Do you think you’ve earned that?”

 

Hank swallowed hard. He hadn’t exactly been behaving himself lately. The whole staying in the lab too long thing had really only been the tip of the ice berg. “No, Sir.” When Clint’s fingers ran through his hair again, he leaned into the touch.

 

“Well,” Clint’s fingers hooked under the collar, pulling Hank onto the bed and pressing his down on his stomach. “Maybe if you can behave now, we can change that.” His head lolled to the side and Clint laid over him, cock nestled between his ass cheeks and teeth catching the flesh where his shoulder met his neck. Hank’s hips bucked before he could stop himself and the warmth of Clint’s body pulled away.

 

A desperate whimper left him as Clint’s hand smacked down across his ass. Hank relaxed again when Clint tugged on the collar. “I’m sorry, sir.” Hank moaned into the pillow as cool slick fingers slid into him. “I need you…” Everything that was getting in Hank’s way, everything that stopped him from just letting go melted away as Clint’s fingers stroked in and out of him. “Oh God… please, sir…”

 

“Shh…” Clint’s free hand came up, gripping the collar again and running the tips of his fingers along Hank’s hairline. “I don’t want to hurt you. Stop fighting me…” Clint twisted his fingers and Hank groaned, “Or I’ll have to stop.”

 

“No… no, please…” Hank turned his head and whimpered as Clint added another finger. “Please don’t stop.”

 

“Then _relax_!”

 

That was really what it took; that command made Hank close his eyes and just breathe; just let Clint do what he needed to do and enjoy it. He still moaned and whimpered because he knew that Clint loved listening to him. His hips bucked when Clint’s fingers found his prostate and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out, but again he knew Clint loved that kind of loss of control from him. It was coming slowly tonight but the weight of the collar around his neck finally took every other weight off Hank’s shoulders.

 

“Hips up.” Anticipation threaded through Hank again as Clint’s fingers pulled away and he lifted his hips. A calloused hand wrapped around his cock a second later and stroked a couple times—a sign that he’d been good—and Hank nearly sobbed. “You’re so hot like this… waiting for me to fuck you. I want to hear you beg for it again.”

 

“Please,” Hank didn’t bother trying to keep his voice from shaking. “I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your cock in me. I need it. Please, sir.”

 

That must have been enough because Hank cried out a moment later as Clint slowly worked his way into him. Hank bit his lip, focusing on his breath and _not tensing_. They didn’t do this often enough for him to be used to it yet… _yet_. That word sent a shiver down his spine. He thought past the burn, thought about how good Clint always told him his ass felt.

 

His body trembled as he adjusted. Clint leaned over him as he slowly started to rock his hips against Hank’s ass. Clint’s lips moved along his shoulder and up over the collar until he could bite down on the skin just about the leather. “You’re mine.” He nearly growled.

 

Hank’s back arched and he moaned. It had amazed him at first how those two words effected him; how they made him feel so… safe, warm… loved. He moaned again as Clint’s pace increased. “Yes… yes, I’m yours…” Hank’s mind whirled as he came and added a single word to the thought. _Always_.


End file.
